


idk smth abt rainbows (Peterick one shot)

by Vonstump



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5763100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vonstump/pseuds/Vonstump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>read this pls I'm cute and I worked hard<br/>a short one shot based on a tumblr post "An Au where for your entire life you've only seen black and white. Until you receive the first touch from your soulmate and colour blooms before your very eyes. The colours don't stay when you're alone, but when they're there by you're side and you're touching? Everything is beautiful"</p>
            </blockquote>





	idk smth abt rainbows (Peterick one shot)

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING FIRST PERSON POV  
> I know a lot of people despise first person and in hindsight I probably should've steered more towards an omniscient POV but I already wrote it and I don't wanna touch this thing ever again really. so I'd say deal with it but personally I don't think the fic is that bad anyway

I guess it’d be kind of a sad statement to say that I’ve never seen colour before in my entire life. But it’d be true. In the 21 years that I’ve been alive I’ve never gotten to experience the golden sunsets my mother fell in love with or the lush greenery I was always surrounded with in my youth when exploring the forest behind my childhood house. In school we were taught how to differentiate between blues and greens by the different shades of grey we really saw.I decided that red my favourite because i thought it was the perfect balance between the most muted pastel and striking neon that grey could get. In every art class there was always the two kids creating the most beautiful paintings while holding hands. We were told those two kids were the luckiest in the world.

Of course that makes my fondness of street art a mix between ironic and pitiful. But i always found those pieces by José Parlá or Os Gêmeos such striking statements. There’s an attractive familiarity when you see the prettiest works in the dirtiest of places, images of flowers in gross subways or under skeevy bridges. When you live in black and white you learn to pay attention to details like brush stroke or proportion, to how thin or jagged the lines are. One day i hope to become as familiar with the colour wheel as i am with my own hand. Eventually I will create pieces on the sides of buildings that lovers will be able to share in awe. There’;; be articles filled with my name ‘Pete Wentz: Master of the Rainbow and Romance’. My works will spur heat of the moment kisses and bold first moves. I just know it.

But until then I’ll be waiting. fiddling with my bass or doodling on my homework until ‘The One’ comes along. Dreaming of coffee shop encounters with an unknown silhouette. She’ll be made just for me. I imagine her to have long flowing hair blonde as the sun. I’ll ask her if it’s bleached and she’ll deny it but I’ll be too captivated by her eyes to call her out. The most amazing mix of blue and green I’ll ever see, maybe hidden behind thick-rimmed glasses to complete her adorable ‘dorky’ look. Sometimes a hat will pop into mind, a different kind every time. 

“That’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard” comes a nasally voice on the other side of the couch. It’s filled with apathy and I’m suddenly filled with irritation. Irritation that increases with his little victory dance after winning first place in our second round of Mario Kart. 

“You’re right joe that was just one big story to distract you from the fact that you’re my real soulmate, have I ever told you how blue your eyes are” he seems to enjoy my dry sarcasm. Probably one of the few reasons he still talks to me. Every conversation we have is filled with both of us rolling our eyes like dice. Kind of like we’re doing right now.

“Personally I think the whole thing is fake, just a story your parents tell you to make the world seem like a more wondrous place, kinda like Santa Claus. I swear to god if you throw that blue shell I will shove your remote down your throat. Either way why even bother with all that soulmate crap when you could have girls throwing themselves at your feet while you’re in a band. Y’know, one with more than just a guitarist and a shitty bassist” I know he’s just trying to bring attention to our current need for members but i'm too childish to not be peeved at him for that comment. I’m not shitty.

“Listen, I met a guy at Borders the other day-”

“ooooh Joe found a boyfriend what’s he like when are you gonna meet his parents” this is my favourite part of the conversation and I make sure to draw it out with over the top kissy faces.

“shut up fuckass, I’m just sayin he could be our new drummer. We talked about music and he’s proven that he knows his shit. He’s invited us over to his place on Sunday for like an audition sesh or something and you’re gonna be there whether you like it or not” It’s cool that Joe’s taking the band thing seriously but I just can’t take him seriously while he’s shaking his butt in the middle of the room after kicking my ass for the fourth time. I’m never playing Mario Kart ever again.

“Whatever dude”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wake up to incessant buzzing on my nightstand. 6 texts from _‘joefro’_

_eat your stupid poptarts or something its sunday were going to that kids house and im picking you up at 1_

_better get your shit ready im on my way_

_pete put down your stupid street fighter and get outside im here_

_pete_

_pete_

_pete you shit cmon_

Yikes, I make a mental note to bring him a cookie as I type out my reply

_chill dude im gettn ready jst do ur crosswrds or smth u nut ill b out n a sec_

I’m out the door as quick as possible and regretting it as soon as I hear Joe shouting across the driveway.

“Get in loser we’re going shopping!” I briefly consider turning around and going back inside to take a nap.

“Oh my god Joe shut your mouth” he proceeds to do the exact opposite as he puts on his smug face 

“Not bad Joe” man third person is so uncool why does he do that.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We drive for about twenty minutes to one of Wilmette’s neighboring Chicago suburbs called Glenview. About 45% of the time we’re quoting fight club, 25% of it is me wondering why Joe has a car and I don't even though I’m like 5 years older than him, and the rest of that is me contemplating opening the car door and throwing myself out in response to his stupid jokes. I’m busy reciting the Ghostbusters song while Joe pulls up to a fairly average house amidst a sea of fairly average houses reciting the numbers ‘376’ under his breath. I’m filled with suspense as we walk up the driveway and onto the porch. The kind of suspense that generally comes along with meeting new people who’ve probably heard things about you. But it’s accompanied with something unfamiliar, like your whole life is about to be flipped upside down. Weird. The numbers ‘109376’ hang over us intimidatingly in some blegh looking grey that I can tell is an ugly bronze. I swallow a lump in my throat before ringing the doorbell.

There’s loud thumping like someone rushing down a flight of stairs until the door opens to this short kid wearing black socks and cargo shorts. Despite his terrible fashion choices the kid is pretty darn cute. With glasses that practically take up half his face and hair that sticks out of his trucker hat like it’s trying to escape, strands that jut out at every angle. He pulls off the dorky look with perfection. We stand in the doorway sizing each other up until I remember my courtesy and stick out my hand and my chest in mock confidence.

“Pete. I’m sure you’ve heard all about me yes, it's true I am a legend” as he reaches for my hand with his own I can hear the choir chime, and my world explodes. wave after wave of different shades make their way through the scene as I’m filled with awe, struggling to take it all in. I've seen this kid for 5 seconds and I already feel like I'm coming home. My wait is over. For the first time in my life I can see colours, all thanks to him.

“Y’know to be honest, I really thought you’d be taller. I’m Patrick.”

The first thing I notice are his eyes. I was 100% right. It’s at this moment that I change my mind and decide that blue is my new favourite colour. They’re swirling with stunning greens and blues dotted with specks of gold that remind me of my mom's stories of the sunset. Perhaps someday I could fall in love with a sunset too, with him. I’m immediately lost in them their beauty only rivaled with the pink of his lips. I won't deny how kissable they are. I could stare at them all day. maybe if I inch close enough I could even catch them with my own. It would be a perfect moment, fireworks exploding in my head. And it’s better than every scenario i”ve ever imagined. I’m convinced I could stay like this forever.

Until reality finds its way back inside my head accompanied with his honey sweet voice.

“Hey, uh Pete. You okay?” 

“Wh- yeah no I uh. Well, you saw it too right?” the confusion on his face tells me everything I need to know and the fireworks abruptly pop and fizzle to to the ground. I see my brand new world crashing down in front of me in destructive reds and oranges. Explosions flashing behind my eyes. His hand is the only thing that keeps me anchored as I hold on tightly. I can't bring myself to let go. 

“Saw what? Dude what are you talking about?”

**Author's Note:**

> well thanks for reading and sorry for probably breaking ur heart. fun fact I actually dropped mine in a gutter somewhere before I wrote this, its probs being nibbled on by some grimy rats as u read this. so don't forget to leave kudos or a comment or whatever bc I need smth to fill this empty hole in my chest


End file.
